It Must Be Saturday
by TwinEnigma
Summary: In which Young Justice takes a day off and is saved by... Young Justice? Except something's not quite right... Originally done as a fill on YJ anon.


**It Must Be Saturday  
**

**by TwinEnigma**

_Standard Disclaimer - I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters therein. I do not do this for profit, but rather for fun and skills building._

_**NB: **done as a fill for the YJ-anon-meme, for a prompt where the "Team From Hell" (aka Lian Harper, Damian Wayne, Irey West, Arthur Curry JR, Conner Hawke, and Zachary Zatara) end up accidentally traveling to the past. De-anoning because I admitted it's me.  
_

_**Warnings: **hilarity ensues.**  
**_

* * *

It was just an ordinary day, a day like any other. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and it was blissfully quiet, mundane even. In retrospect, that should have been the first tipoff for the team that things were about to go to hell in a proverbial hand basket. But against their better judgment and ignoring their collective experience in recognizing the calm before an oncoming storm, the team decided that this fine, sunny Saturday was a very good day to get milkshakes in town. After all, it had been a busy week of school, crimefighting and navigating the perils of puberty, and so it was their consensus that the sinfully good milkshakes of the local diner were a perfect reward for surviving the week.

Never having really hung out in town, they then proceeded to meander away from the diner in search of further local entertainment. Connor and M'gann, though mostly the latter, enthusiastically headed up the column.

And then there was an explosion.

The smoke cleared, revealing a crater and an enormous monster, which predictably reared back and howled to the sky in rage. It even shook its stony fists at the heavens.

"So much for a relaxing weekend," Artemis said, rolling her eyes as their communicators all went off simultaneously and Wally discreetly started looking for a place they could all change into their gear.

Dick, meanwhile, raised his communicator to his mouth and was about to hit the talk key when a streak of red and white zipped right past him in a beeline for the monster of the week.

"This is a job for Kid Flash!" followed shortly afterwards, the girlish voice left behind and clearly unable to catch up with its speeding owner.

Wally was only able to manage a flat "What" as he and the team watched the unknown speedster use her momentum to knock the creature flat on its back and then come to a stop, her ginger-pigtails bouncing against a completely unfamiliar red and white, lightning-themed supersuit.

The bulky monster roared, struggling to lift itself back to its feet with all the grace of an upended snapping turtle, and when that failed, it started spitting balls of molten lava.

_"Aqualad, Zatara,"_ an unfamiliar, distinctly male voice said over their communicators.

Kaldur's eyebrows shot up and Zatanna's eyes went wide as saucers, her face draining of color.

_"Got it covered, Robin,"_ another, equally unfamiliar voice answered. They were able to catch a brief glimpse of blond hair and a black tux before sheets of magically-controlled water and ice started taking the lava bombs out.

_"Hood, Arrow, I'm going to need some traction, heavy on the dis,"_ the first unfamiliar voice said again. _"KF, get ready for Maneuver 16."_

"There," Dick said, quietly, his concealed eyes focused on a nearby rooftop where a slight figure in red and black with a yellow cape was standing up.

"Roger!" the pigtailed-imposter Kid Flash said in a sing-song voice as she launched forward at velocity. She darted effortlessly between the monster's clumsy strikes, keeping it busy.

"Two more," Artemis added, watching as two archers, one in red and one in green, popped out from cover on another rooftop to fire.

Their arrows exploded right behind the monster's head and a strangely familiar voice shouted across the radio, _"Go!"_

The fake Robin was already swinging out on a line. He landed on the monster's back and, hanging on through sheer skill, pulled something from his utility belt and stuffed it into the monster's mouth. It swallowed it and then howled in indignant rage, ripping the offending caped preteen off its back and tossing him away – only to again be enraged when the pretender Kid Flash bounced in and caught his assailant, delivering him safely to the ground.

"Do shut up," the imposter Robin said arrogantly and pressed a button on his gauntlet.

Foam engulfed the creature, spilling out of its mouth in waves. Shortly, it was entirely covered and rendered completely immobile.

"Good job, team," the imposter Robin said, one finger against an obvious earpiece. "Let's wrap it up and head home for debriefing."

Then, as if quite oblivious to the bewildered team standing there watching them, the imposter speedster ran off while the imposter Robin practically ninja'd his way up the walls and disappeared over the rooftops.

"What just happened?" M'gann asked, too stunned to even think straight.

Kaldur frowned, stepping forward with purpose. "That is precisely what we're going to find out."

* * *

As it turned out, they didn't have to go very far.

_"Error: voice not recognized,"_ the computer announced and the doors to Mount Justice remained stubbornly closed.

"I don't get it," the fake Kid Flash said, completely bewildered. "It was working fine this morning!"

The imposter Robin was glaring through his green mask at the console, his expression strangely reminiscent of the same look Batman got when something stopped working and there seemed to be no inherently logical reason why.

"Well, I think it's rather obvious," the teenaged boy in the tux said, glaring at the speedster. "Kid Crash here touched it."

"Excuse me?" the fake Kid Flash shrieked, her cheeks turning bright red in anger. Beside her, the blond teen in Atlantean armor – who had a perplexing resemblance to Aquaman – and the younger male archer in green both shook their heads.

Meanwhile, the female archer, a redhead with vaguely Asian features, stepped between the two of them and glared at the boy in the tux. "Cut it out, Zachary."

The fake Robin crouched down by the access panel to the door and, within a few moments, had it opened up. He linked up his wrist computer to the panel and then made a little noise, like a puff of air through clenched teeth. "Lay off, Zatara. It's not West's fault…"

"Thank you!" the imposter Kid Flash said.

"…This time," the fake Robin finished, smirking as he stood.

"HEY!" she shrieked, indignant.

Meanwhile, in the bushes, everyone looked at Wally.

His eyes widened as he mentally said: _"What? Don't look at me! I don't know who she is!"_

_"You know, she does kind of look like you,"_ Artemis thought back.

Wally sulked, puffing out his cheeks. _"She does not."_

Said fake Kid Flash was also currently puffing out her cheeks and glaring at the fake Robin over her shoulder as she sulked.

_"I think I can see the resemblance,"_ Superboy noted mentally.

Wally gave him a withering glare.

Dick frowned, shuffling forward a little more for a better view. _"I'm more concerned with **him**."_

He pointed straight at the imposter Robin, who was fiddling with his wrist computer.

_"He seems to be pretty familiar with our systems,"_ Dick observed, narrowing his eyes. _"And there's something about his face."_

_"Override: Batman B01," _the imposter said at last, dropping his voice lower and affecting a slight nasal tone to it.__

_"Error: incorrect voice identification. Please retry,"_ the computer answered._  
_  
The imposter Robin narrowed his eyes, tapped a few keys, and piped up again, in the same voice:_ "Override: Nightwing B01."_

_"Error: incorrect voice identification. Please retry."_  
  
That made the fake Robin glare at the screen even harder.__

"Override: Batman 02," he said this time, in an eerily good imitation of Batman's voice.__

_"Recognized, Batman 02."_  
  
The door rumbled open.__

"Woo-hoo! Thanks, D!" the fake Kid Flash shouted, zooming down the ramp.

But the fake Robin didn't move, his face drawn in thought.

"GUYSSOMETHINGISWRONG!" the imposter Kid Flash shouted, streaking back and looking terribly shaken. "OURSTUFFISGONEANDTHERE'SSOMEONEELSE'SSTUFFINMYROOM! ANDITHOUGHTITWASJUSTME BUUUUUT ALLYOURSTUFF'SGONE TOO AND 'SALIVE BUTTHAT'SCRAZYRIGHT? BUTHEISANDCOUSINBART'SGONE

ANDICAN''

BUTTHEYLOOKTOOYOUNGSOMAYBEI'MWRONG ANDANDAND-"

Zachary, the imposter magician, gave her an ugly look. "Speak slower, jailbait."

The girl glared at him, her cheeks flaming near as red as her hair.

"You can come out," the fake Robin said, turning towards the bushes. His teammates started, the female archer letting out a particularly interesting curse in Vietnamese as they drew their weapons. The fake Robin held out a hand to stop them. "It's okay."

Slowly, Dick stood up, the rest of the team following him.

The fake Robin smirked, walking forward. He was Dick's height, though his build was different and his uniform only superficially similar. "I suppose you're wondering who we are."

"The question might have crossed our minds," Wally stated, rolling his eyes.

"Well, the answer is quite simple, Wally West…" the fake Robin started.

"Hi, dad!" the imposter Kid Flash exclaimed, interrupting him as she bounded forward and threw her arms around Wally's waist. "Wow! You're really young! How old are you right now? I mean, you must still be Kid Flash right now, huh? So you must be pretty young, right? I'm Irey, by the way. Hey, has cousin Bart come back yet? Probably not. Time-travel! Man, my brother's going to be so jealous!"

Wally's face turned a particularly ghastly shade of white: "What? What? _Whatwhatwhatwhat_…"

"Dad? Are you okay?" the girl asked, her pigtails bouncing.

Artemis poked Wally experimentally. She got only a garbled string of speedster nonsense as a response. "I think you broke him."

Kaldur sighed.

"Time travel," the fake, or rather _future_ Robin said, looking thoroughly annoyed. "It _must_ be Saturday."

After all, exciting things always happened on Saturdays.

* * *

_**AN: **Interesting things happen on Saturdays because that's when your show airs, silly.  
_

_As to Gen Next -  
_

_Robin (# ?) - Damian Wayne  
_

_Kid Flash (# ?) - Irey West, one of Wally's twin children; in the comics, she was Impulse (II)  
_

_Green Arrow II - Conner Hawke, Green Arrow's estranged biological son  
_

_Red Hood - Lian Harper; a nod to her Earth-22 superhero identity, which referenced Little Red Riding Hood  
_

_Zatara - Zachary, Zatanna's arrogant bratty younger cousin  
_

_Aqualad ( # ?) - Arthur Curry JR, son of King Orin and Queen Mera.  
_

_Irey, Damian and Zachary totally stole the show. YOU GUYS...  
_


End file.
